Happy Anniversary
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: ...I have just one thing to say to you.” He leaned in and slid a hand into the hair on the back of Draco’s neck..." r&r! HPDM


**Happy Anniversary **

Author's Note- So, this came to me a couple of weeks ago, and the only reason it's on paper(sorta) is because I got a laptop for Christmas. Woo-hoo!

Disclaimer- This is all J.K.'s, none of it is mine, I just tweak it a little. I am also not getting paid for this, I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart, and in the hopes that others like me will appreciate the time and effort I have put into fixing J.K.'s (wrong) version of the events in the Potterverse. 

Warning- As per the norm, my things are rated M for a reason, so please remember that fact when you read this. Also, they are listed under HP/DM for a reason, so if you don't like slash, I have no idea how you managed to find this story.

And now, on with the story…

Happy Anniversary

That he was roaring drunk was a fact not lost on Harry; however, when he was dared to kiss Snape the next day before class, he was sober enough to pass, and take the substitute dare, because, ya know, he didn't have a death wish. When Seamus stated that the substitute dare was to kiss Draco Malfoy before breakfast, he managed to keep his glee from his face. That Harry Potter was gay was no secret. The fact that he wanted to kiss his arch rival was.

Everyone was hushed, waiting to see what Harry's reaction would be. Even though they were his housemates, they knew that he was capable of getting into a towering rage when drunk. They were expecting that to happen this time, but their expectations were crushed. Instead of going medieval on Seamus' ass, they were shocked that he actually gave the matter some thought. And even more where they to be shocked when he agreed.

As they finished up the bottle and the game, Ron got up and staggered over to his best mate and threw an arm around him. "'Arry, why'd you take that dare, mate? You know Seamus would a changed it for you, right?" Harry smiled sloppily at Ron. "Ah, it ain't so bad. And he's kinda cute, ya know." Ron grimaced, slightly disgusted. Then they tripped into the wall on their way to the stairs leading up to their dorm, and started giggling madly. "Ron, why's the floor so close to us?" Ron squinted and peered at the stairs that were capturing Harry's attention. "I don't know. Maybe we could ask Hermione?" Harry looked around expectantly, as if wishing her to pop out of the wall. "I'd ask her, but she ain't here. Hey!" he exclaimed suspiciously. "Has she got my cloak?"

Untangling himself from Ron, he started waving his arms around, trying to find his friend. That set Ron off, causing him to start giggling again. Then, losing his balance, he wind milled his arms and landed on the stairs, hard. Harry stopped and glared at his friend. "Waddaya laughing at, bud?" he asked snootily. Ron just giggled harder, and that was the last straw for Harry. He turned his back, offended, and carefully made his way up the stairs to his dorm room. He heard Ron tripping up said stairs behind him, but he was ignored as Harry weaved towards his bed.

With a thud, he sat down. He ripped his glasses off his face, then tugged his shirt over his head. Kicking off his shoes, he flopped backwards. With a muttered "Goodnight" to the rest of the room, he shut his eyes and was out like a light. 

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Harry woke up with a pounding headache, courtesy of the large amount of firewhiskey he'd consumed the night before. With a groan, he sat up and winced at the bright sunlight flooding throughout the room. It was times like these when he wished he was sleeping in the Slytherin dorms, all the way down in the dungeons. The rest of his roommates where just rolling out of bed as well, and Harry cursed his internal alarm clock that wouldn't allow him to sleep past dawn. He could only remember parts of last night, and what he did remember scared him. Talk of kissing Snape, and of kissing Malfoy- wait, had he spilled about his attraction to the boy? Panicked, he look around and spotted Seamus coming out of the bathroom. When the Irish boy noticed that he had Harry's attention, he tossed something at him. Only his Seekers reflexes kept him from receiving a nasty bruise on his temple. Looking at the label, Harry saw with relief that it was an anti-hangover potion.

Quickly, he unscrewed the cap and tossed down the vile concoction. With a grimace, he waited as the nasty goop slide down his throat. With a smile of relief, he felt the pain recede from his head, and felt the cloud lift from his mind. Then, as he finally remembered, he grimaced. Seamus, seeing Harry's expression, said, "Good. You remembered that you have a dare to fulfill, then?" "Yeah, yeah. Remind me, how did I get talked into this, again?" Seamus laughed at him. "Mate, you should know that people do some crazy things when they're drunk. And boy, were you drunk."

With a snort, Harry rose from his bed and made his way to the shower.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

That shower had gotten rid of the last remnants of his hangover, and Harry was in a pretty good mood as he dressed. However, instead of just throwing on whatever came to hand, he paid attention to his outfit. Charcoal grey slacks, followed by a tight fit black muscle tee( all that Quidditch had finally come in handy!), and an unbuttoned white dress shirt. Slinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder, and cradling his robes in his arms, he looked himself over in the full length mirror he and his roommates shared. With his skin a fresh honey toned tan from his summer in Egypt with Bill Weasley, his hair still damp from his shower, and his eyes sparkling with good humor, he knew that he looked good.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed. "Hey, mate," called Ron, "Why are you getting dressed up?" Harry smirked at his best mate. "Well, I figure that Malfoy will be so stunned by my exceptional good looks that I can get this dare over with." The rest of his year mates snorted at this, then went back to getting ready. As Harry made to leave the room, he was stopped by Dean's question. "Hey, aren't you gonna wait for us?" Harry shook his head. "No. I have this thing planned out to a tee. Don't worry, you'll see."

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Harry got to the Great Hall rather early. That is to say, he go there way before the other houses began to stroll in. Leaning against the frame of the door the Slytherin contingent used, he was still half clouded in shadows when he saw them. Straightening, he moved to block their path. When they finally did see him, they milled around, waiting for their prince to get there. When he did, Draco automatically curled his lip and said, "Why, Potter, it isn't even first period. Can't you get enough of me?" The rest of his house laughed, and that caught the attention of the rest of the Hall. The reason the Slytherins came in this way was not because it was closest to their common room, but because they had the best view of the rest of the Hall. That also meant that the entire Hall could see what they thought to be a confrontation in the makings.

"Now, now, Malfoy. No need to be bitchy this early in the morning." Harry said with a sincere smile. That alone threw Draco off track, because when had the Golden Boy ever smiled at him? Then Harry continued. "Besides, it's the first day of class in our last year, and I have something to tell you." He could hear the Great Hall hush, and his smile got a little more mischievous.

"For the past six years, you and I have been making each others lives miserable. We have beaten each other bloody, and competed at everything from Quidditch to grades. We've plotted to get the other in trouble, and many times we've succeeded." Draco just raised his eyebrow. He didn't see where this recitation was going, but he'd wait it out. "And because of all of that, I have just one thing to say to you." He leaned in and slid a hand into the hair on the back of Draco's neck.

"Happy Anniversary."

And with that, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Draco's. Draco gave a little gasp of surprise, and that small movement gave Harry access to his mouth. He deepened the kiss, and only the clamor in the Great Hall made Harry give up the mouth he had just discovered to be rather appealingly flavored of cinnamon. Leaning back, Harry looked up into the heavy lidded eyes of his rival, and smiled.

Turning his back, Harry strolled across the Great Hall and took his seat next to Hermione, across from Ron. He could feel the entire Hall staring at him in astonishment. He also felt an elbow poke him in the ribs, and looked over into Hermione's reprimanding eyes. "What did you do that for? That was hardly the way to a start off the first day off school, you know."

Harry grinned at her, then gestured at Seamus. "You can blame it on him. We were playing Truth or Dare last night." Hermione gasped, then smacked him upside the head. "You only play that game when you're drunk. How could you get drunk on the first night you're back in Hogwarts?!" "Wasn't my fault! I'm not the one who brought in all the whiskey. That was all Seamus."

Suddenly a shadow fell over the table. "So, was that what that was?" Came the bored, aristocratic voice of Draco Malfoy. He didn't sound angry or anything, just curious. Harry, still very confident( due to his outfit and the way Draco had looked as he ended the kiss), looked up at the boy and answered, "No. I'd wanted to do that for a long time, but Seamus here was the one who gave me an excuse," then grinned at him. "Hmm. Well, you're a good kisser, I'll grant you that." Draco said. The rest of the table watched in anticipation as the standing boy mused over something. Finally, he came to a decision. "Shove over, Potter. Your fat ass is in my seat." With a bemused grin, Harry did just that. As Draco settled onto the bench next to Harry, he asked him what was going on. "Well, I want to see if you're as skilled in… other areas as you are in kissing."

"Does this mean that we're…going out?" With a bored look, Draco snatched a piece of fruit off of Harry's plate and popped it into his mouth. Harry watched him chew in fascination. When he finished, he answered Harry's question. "No. This means you're my bitch, and if anyone besides me touches you, I'll A.K. them into the next century. Got it?" "Yup. That's crystal." Then, while the rest of the table looked on with expressions varying from shock to disgust and horror, Draco leaned over and claimed Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, Draco grinned at Harry and said, "Yum. You taste really good." Harry grinned back and, leaning close, replied, "You do too. But I need a better taste to see what it is you actually taste like." And they kissed again. The rest of the Hall didn't get a lot to eat that morning- they were too busy watching the boys kiss throughout breakfast. 

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh


End file.
